C’est ma soirée, Yes…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 36] ... Suite du numéro 35... Si si c’est bien elle, avec un léger bon dans le temps de trois petites semaines Aaaahhhh pas tuer l’auteur... SADIQUE... YAOI...


Titre : **C'est ma soirée, Yes…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 36)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est tout kawai !!_

_J'aime bien cette suite même si je suis particulièrement frustrée par la fin !!_

_Mignon comme tout !!_

_Bonne Année._

_Noan._

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 22 et 30 décembre 2006._

Suite de "** Ce n'est pas ma soirée, snif…**". Et Oui… La voici.

Comme promis voici la suite.  
Ne pas tuer de nouveau l'auteur qui a fait ce qu'elle a pu.  
Je ne peux pas non plus faire du « Classer X » tous les mardis.  
☺  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
Catirella

☆ 〰 ☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS encore très très court cette semaine.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

Mardi 2 janvier 2007 à 9h56.

FanFiction ne fonctionne toujours pas, magnifique cadeau en ce début d'année 2007.

D'ailleurs... **_BONNE ANNÉE 2007_**

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**C'est ma soirée, Yes…**

* * *

POV de Duo : 

Résumons ce qui c'est passé trois semaines plus tôt.  
Pas la peine de râler dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut et moi je n'ai pas demandé à me péter le poignet droit.  
Donc je disais :  
Comme d'hab, je regarde jamais où je vais dans les couloirs du métro.  
Ce soir là, j'ai percuté deux fois le même type.  
Regard de glace, mais Dieu qu'il a un beau cul et il n'y a pas que ça qui soit à baver.  
AH ! J'ai pu changer de place mon piano, les pervers peuvent plus mater le mien.  
Heero m'a donc soigné mon poignet avec douceur et tendresse, j'ai cru mourir.  
Mais non je ne suis pas une chochotte.  
Quatre et Trowa eux s'entraînaient pour un concours d'apnée. Je n'avais pas souvenir que Quatre faisait de la plongée.  
Heero avait tenu sa promesse pour mon chocolat chaud.  
Le lendemain, j'ai eu un choc en me réveillant.  
J'étais à poil dans mon lit. Enfin j'avais encore mon boxer. Je savais que Quatre n'avait pas la force de me porter. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie lorsqu'il m'a dit que c'était Heero et Trowa qui m'avaient déshabillé et couché.  
Les antidouleurs, c'est définitivement pas pour moi.  
Madame Westrsky avait vu ma tête d'abruti total deux jours plus tard. Je m'étais shooté à mort. Et shooté, je l'étais. Elle a été méga sympa et a pris ma place au piano le temps que mon poignet aille mieux.  
Ce soir là, je n'ai rien capté de la répétition. Quatre appela Heero et Trowa cela va de soit, pour l'aider à me ramener chez nous.  
Nan, je ne m'en rappelle plus. C'est le ptit blond qui n'a pas arrêté de faire la ballerine autour de la table basse du salon en hurlant " Je l'ai revu je l'ai revu " au bout d'une heure même dans les vapes ça soûle grave. J'ai fini par lui demander ce qui le rendait si heureux à jouer aux sioux et il avait les couleurs en prime sur le visage. Et là il m'a tout raconté. Pas de chance j'allais mieux, donc j'ai tout compris du premier coup. Je me suis demandé ce qu'allait penser de moi le futur médecin.  
Ah oui c'est vrai Trowa aussi fait médecine. Mais je pense qu'il s'orientera vers l'option Psy.  
Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas un pressentiment.  
En tous cas mon poignet a du rester sans bouger 10 jours, une vraie torture.  
Le jour où j'ai eu l'accord de mon médecin, trouvé dans le métro.  
Ça craint quand même le " Trouvé dans le métro "!  
Enfin bref.  
J'ai joué du piano toute la journée.  
Hein ?  
Ce que je fais comme études ?  
Oups, j'eusse oublié de vous le dire avec tout mon blablabla.  
Ben Quatre il est en dernière année de droit. Pas se fier à l'âge de la tête blonde, il est en avance.  
Et comme moi aussi je le suis et bien, je suis en dernière année d'archi enfin non j'ai eu mon diplôme l'année dernière, cette année, je travaille avec mon ancien prof dès que je le peux et j'ai des cours pour avoir mon diplôme de décorateur d'intérieur. Enfin dans mon cas " Formation qualifiante d'architecture intérieure " voilà.  
'Vi on a le même âge que les deux blousses blanches.  
C'est ti pas chouette ça ?  
En attendant Quatre, il a déjà grimpé au rideau avec « T.T. » la tornade Trowa. Pour ça, c'est un rapide le méché.  
Moi, rien.  
Nada même pas un mot plus gentil.  
Toujours Baka baka baka baka… Marre d'être un idiot.  
Je vais avoir Bac plus 8 à 23 ans et lui me traite de "baka".  
Il en est qu'à Bac plus 5, le sado à la seringue. Bon Ok, il me dépassera quand il aura fini ses études mais c'est pas pour demain.  
Quatre et moi on est des surdoués.  
Non !  
Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?  
Pour moi !  
Méchant. Je boude.  
Sérieux. Nous prenons des cours de musique que depuis 4 ans et notre niveau est aussi bon que celui de ceux qui ont commencé petit. Mais aucun n'a jamais rien dit, je comprends mieux depuis que Quatre m'a dit qu'ils mataient mes fesses.  
Voilà un petit résumé, enfin un grand.  
Ce soir, c'est notre concert pour Noël. C'est chouette hein ?  
Nous sommes fin prêt et avons deux spectateurs supplémentaires.  
Quatre, il sort ensuite avec son mamour.  
De vrais lapins.  
Moi.  
Ben je vais renter seul à notre appart. On n'en meure pas.  
Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ça commence…

Fin du POV de Duo…

Duo commença en solo au piano et toute la salle en avait des frissons.

Durant plus de 1h30, la salle fut subjugué par l'orchestre. Les parents, venus voir leur progéniture, ravis. Il n'y avait personne de la famille de Quatre ou Duo, ils y étaient habitués depuis tout petit. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un établissement de surdoués à l'âge de 10 ans et depuis ils étaient inséparables sauf pour une liaison amoureuse.

Quatre venait de le lâcher après plus de 12 ans de complicité.

Le concert était fini, ils vinrent saluer le public, Quatre prit rapidement congé et Duo traîna des pieds pour rentrer à l'appartement. Une Lycéenne vint lui demander s'il voulait bien venir au restaurant avec ses parents, Duo rouge de honte, mais trouvant l'intention charmante refusa poliment en lui expliquant qu'il avait 7 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle n'alla pas par quatre chemins et lui dit que bien au contraire elle en était ravie.

Fort heureusement pour Duo, bien que ce n'était pas l'idée première qui lui soit venu lorsqu'il vit Heero arriver vers eux. Il le sauva des griffes de la jeune fille qui fit pâle figure lorsque les mains d'Heero prirent possession de la taille de Duo.

Duo prit en couleurs et en chaleur aussi.

« Fait chaud là non ? »

« Mais non mon ange c'est juste l'après coup du concert. »

Mon ange.

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Heero t'as sniffé quoi à l'hosto ? »

« Rien mais je veux bien sentir ta peau si tu m'y autorises. »

Et avant que Duo n'ait eu le temps de répondre car ses neurones essayaient en vain de mettre une logique à l'information reçue quelques secondes plus tôt, Heero avait déjà son nez dans son cou.

« Hummmmmmm, comme toujours parfait. Viens une table au restaurant nous attend. »

« Hn ? Heuuuu... »

« Economises ta salive mon ange. »

Les neurones de Duo explosèrent tel un feu d'artifice et ce fut avec un sourire baketique qu'il fut emporté vers une citrouille de forme allongée plus communément appel " Métro " par son Médecin charmant.

« Tu es un très bon pianiste Duo. »

« Merci. »

« Tu es aussi doué en tout ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cuisine, ménage… »

« Nan je suis nul.. »

« Au lit ? »

« … »

« Tu vas finir aux urgences si tu continues de rougir autant. »

« C'est ta faute tu as des questions aussi. »

« Je te taquine. »

« Même pas drôle. On dîne où ? »

« Bistro Romain. »

« Chouette j'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi. »

« J'ai appris à te connaître. »

« Ben tes " Baka " à répétition n'avaient rien présagé de tout cela Heero. »

« C'est affectif pour toi. »

« Idiot est affectif ? Si on a un chien tu crois que " Baka au pied " ça passera dans la rue ? »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Je préfère les chats. »

« Je ronronne si tu veux ? Je boude comme un chat pour rien. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Et qu'as-tu remarquer d'autre ? »

« Tes yeux qui me fuient, tes joues qui rosissent lorsque je te frôle, tes soupirs à mes " Bakas ", tes yeux magnifiques lorsque je te regarde et que tu ne le vois pas, tes cheveux aux mille senteurs que je respire dès que tu me boudes. J'ai remarqué quand 3 semaines tu avais réussi à voler mon cœur, Duo. »

Duo n'avait pas quitté des yeux Heero qui lui aussi était plongé dans son regard et avait pris dans sa main gauche le bout de sa natte.

« Notre station. »

« 'Vi…. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du wagon et :

« Je t'aime. »

Heero se figea et se retourna sur Duo qui avait arrêté d'avancer et le fixait les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Je… je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, ce n'est pas logique mais je ne sais pas. J'ai été comme attiré par toi comme jamais… En fait, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs… »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut… »

Duo sourit et Heero vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Allons y maintenant sinon il sera trop tard. »

« 'Vi. »

Dîner romantique.

Duo était aux anges. Surtout que Heero paya le dîner et ce, malgré ses deux desserts et son chocolat viennois.

« Tu as bien mangé ? »

« Oui c'était délicieux. On rentre comment ? Il n'y plus de métro à cette heure. »

« Nous habitons juste à 5 minutes à pied. »

« Ah ! Trowa est avec Quatre. Ils ne vont pas venir chez vous ce soir ? »

« Non c'est prévu qu'ils dorment chez vous. »

« Ah. Et je dors chez vous ? »

« Hn. »

« Ah. J'ai pas mon doudou. »

« Duo. »

« Mais c'est vrai. »

« Je serais ton doudou cette nuit si tu veux. »

« Heero ! »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« J'ai froid. »

Heero sourit à Duo et le prit dans ses bras après avoir ouvert les pans de son manteau et de l'avoir recouvert en croisant celui-ci dans son dos.

« Ça va mieux comme cela ? »

« Voui. Heero je… je… »

« Je t'aime Duo. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Duo fit la moue et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Tu as martyrisé mon poignet. »

« Gomen. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée et nous étions arrivés en retard à notre rendez-vous avec Trowa et nous somme retombés sur vous. Trowa était des plus heureux, moi moins. J'ai regretté de t'avoir un peu bousculé dans le métro mais crois moi, après j'ai été le plus doux possible. »

« Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne suis pas le petit ami très dispo avec mes études de médecine. Trowa et Quatre s'en sortent pas mal donc je me suis dit que nous pourrions tenter le coup nous aussi. »

« 'Vi. Si l'on rente chez vous. J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Tu sors de table ! »

« 'Vi mais tes chocolats, ils sont trop bons et j'ai froid, je dois être fatigué. »

« Alors rentrons. »

Après avoir bu son chocolat Duo somnola sur l'épaule d'Heero. Heero en voulant lui dire qu'il serait mieux au lit lui effleura le front et trouva celui-ci un peu chaud.

« Duo. »

« Hum. »

« Viens dans ma chambre tu vas te coucher et tu vas prendre ta température. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es chaud je trouve. »

Disant cela Heero avait, cette fois-ci, posé sa main sur le front de Duo.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non Duo. »

« Je refuse de prendre ma température. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Duo avait croisé les bras et regardait d'un mauvais œil l'objet qu'Heero lui avait mis sous le nez.

« Duo ne fais pas l'enfant et mets le. »

« Non. »

« Tu veux que je le fasse, cela ne me dérange pas tu sais. »

Duo prit un air horrifié.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Hn. »

« Hn, oui ou Hn, non ? »

« Le un. »

« Hn quoi à la fin ? »

« Hai. »

« OH ! Je te préviens, je mords. »

Nouveau levé de sourcil.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

« Hein ? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NON… »

Deux nouvelles minutes plus tard, Duo avait le thermomètre de planter dans les fesses et Duo meuglait comme pas possible après Heero.

« Arrête de râler c'est presque fini. »

« **Tu as osé me déculotter comme un sale gamin.** »

« C'est ce que tu es. Faire autant d'histoire pour un petit thermomètre. »

« **Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as où je l'ai.** »

« Tu auras bien plus gros de planter au même endroit un jour Duo. »

« … »

Duo mordit sa lèvre de honte, ne sut que répondre et se cacha dans les oreillers. Il avait déjà les joues rosies par la fièvre, là, elles étaient rouges mais pour une toute autre nature.

Le thermomètre bipa et Heero retira celui-ci.

« _Aaah !_ »

« 38.8 et avec ça tu n'as pas de fièvre. »

« Pas de piqûre steuplaît. »

« Non je vais aller te préparer de l'aspirine. Pendant ce temps, tu te déshabilles entièrement et tu te glisses sous la couette. »

« Même mon boxer ? »

« Tu peux le remettre. »

« Méci. »

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Heero l'avait rejoint sous la dite couette et Duo le collait à être pratiquement sur lui en le serrant tel un doudou.

Duo n'avait plus les cheveux nattés car il avait un début de mal de tête et Heero lui avait dénatté ceux-ci pour ne pas l'aggraver.

Heero le contemplait tel un ange.

« _Câlin._ »

« Hn ? »

« _Veux un câlin._ »

« Mon rôle de doudou est aussi celui de te faire un câlin ? »

« 'Vi. Le truc qui pétillait il était pas bon et en plus tu as vu mes fesses et t'as mis un truc de force dedans. Ça m'a fait bobo et t'as dit que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. »

Heero prit Duo par la taille qui ne s'y attendant pas, rouvrit les yeux, puis il se retrouva sur un torse chaud et musclé. Duo lui sourit et posa sa tête sur la clavicule droite d'Heero et referma ses yeux.

« Tu es bien là ? »

« 'Vi. Tu es tout chaud et tu sens bon. Tu es un doudou comme personne n'a. »

« Hn. »

Heero lui caressa la joue et Duo s'endormit terrasser par la fièvre mais en sécurité dans les bras de son médecin personnel.

Cette première nuit fut des plus chastes.

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXVI**

Et oui il est court aussi celui-là.  
Je sais c'est frustrant Noan me l'a dit… Désolé.  
Biz et à mardi prochain.

_**Catirella **_

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
